


"Dr Dan"

by duneline



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan is requisitioned in time of the Covid-19 pandemic and his relatives, as well as Lucifer, discover a new facet of what some call "Detective Douche"...Not in the universe of "Redemption" and not a sequel to "The Miracle Child".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	"Dr Dan"

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic" Docteur Dan" avec le logiciel Deepl.

"Dr. Dan"

Disclaimer : 

I get no financial benefit from this fic and the characters are the exclusive property of Netflix and DC.

Remember: STAY HOME.  
In this time of health crisis and pandemic, staying home is the only effective way to protect yourself and others.

Take care of yourself and your loved ones. A thought for all the caregivers and their dedication, as well as the families of the three doctors who died at Covid-19.

Whole countries were under bell, experiencing an unprecedented health crisis. Europe was confining itself, closing its borders and the rest of the world was barricading itself in to prevent an outbreak of Covid-19.  
States in North America had established general population containment, including Los Angeles.

Dan's precinct had maintained a minimum service to protect its workforce and by reducing homicides and crimes.

In order to comply with safety regulations and to avoid putting Trixie at risk, Dan and Chloe agreed that their daughter would stay with the mother for the duration of the lockdown.

Trixie would see her father via Skype every night when Dan's schedule permitted. But frankly, he wasn't too worried about Chloe's and his daughter's health.

Lucifer, the King of the Underworld, had taken them under his wing and protection. Unlike others, Dan had immediately believed the fallen angel when he claimed to be the devil, the retired master of the underworld.

One morning, the young inspector had detected, while taking his service and approching Chloe, a particular aura: that of a protective spell. He had also felt it, to his great relief, around Trixie.

In the living room of his house, Dan was contemplating an envelope received this morning with the stamp of the Ministry of Health of the Armed Forces.

He was aware that the situation was rapidly deteriorating in the United States, with an exponential rise in confirmed cases of coronavirus and deaths related to the virus. He had more or less expected to receive a letter from the army.

He unsealed the letter and read it with an impassive face. It was an order to mobilize immediately. With a sigh, he got up from his couch and began to pack his suitcase, taking only the bare necessities with him. 

Trixie was going to be disappointed. Dan wouldn't be there for the evening's video call.

Chloe was worried. Dan hadn't shown up for almost a month and the young woman had learned from the lieutenant that her ex-husband had paid off his days off.

Trixie was calling for her father every day and she missed the Skype conversations. Chloe, furious and disappointed with Dan in the early days, had gone to Dan's home after his shift was over, accompanied by Lucifer.

The young woman and Lucifer found the door closed and one of the neighbours interviewed said he saw Dan leave with a suitcase and drive off in his car.

Intrigued, the young woman had tried to reach her ex by phone, but she always got Dan's answering machine.

Lucifer had tried to joke that the young man had run away for fear of the Covid-19 but Chloe's dark look had silenced him.

"-Chloe, come and see!" said an Ella, excited as a flea, bursting out of her laboratory. I heard the information on the radio! »

She was looking at something on her mobile and wanted to show it to Chloe who was puzzled and curious and to Lucifer whose curiosity was piqued.

But the lieutenant interrupted the impromptu meeting initiated by Ella:

"-Decker, Morningstar in my office! »

Chloe obeyed and followed by the consultant, she entered the lieutenant's office. She noticed that her superior's television was broadcasting a news channel.

The news channel was broadcasting a live conference given by the Ministry of Health. A man, looking solemn and serious, walked to the microphone and spoke.

Chloe was shocked to recognize Dan. Lucifer was petrified: he could hardly recognize Detective Douche in this young man with such a good haircut, dressed in a suit impeccably cut and brimming with charisma.

Daniel wore a three-day beard and stood up straight, with unusual assurance and a serious, thoughtful expression. He was simply... beautiful. A description Lucifer never expected to bestow on the young detective.

"-You didn't tell me that Espinoza is a doctor," the lieutenant said, addressing Chloe in amazement and turning up the television.

-I didn't know," replied the young woman, in an absent tone. 

"-Decidedly, Douche is full of surprise!" exclaimed Lucifer, with delighted enthusiasm. »

Indifferent to the disapproving glance of the lieutenant, he studied Daniel carefully and noted his drawn features and their pallor that a makeup artist had tried to conceal.

"-Hello, ladies and gentlemen," said Daniel, in a firm and clear voice.In cooperation with Stark Industries, my research team and I have been working on the possibility of a treatment for Covid-19 and the results of tests performed on subjects with acute coronavirus symptoms are positive. That is why, in agreement with Stark Industries and the Department of Health, we will provide this treatment to all hospitals in the United States and around the world. And that's free of charge thanks to the generosity of Mr. Stark. »

A storm of questions arose in the room and the journalists, all up, wanted to question Dan at the same time. The young man, dazed by the sudden cacophony of sounds and the flashes of the photographers, wobbled and, before the eyes of the whole world, collapsed to the ground.

Chloe muffled a cry of anxiety and thinking of Trixie, she apologized to her lieutenant and hastened to join her daughter who was being guarded by Maze. Hoping that little Trixie hadn't seen the conference.

Lucifer, with a dark face, rushed outside the police station and flew from a deserted alleyway to the conference venue.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony stood still when he saw a dark-haired man standing by Dan's hospital bed. He saw wings fold and disappear before his stunned eyes, but the billionaire didn't comment.

"-You're Lucifer Samael Morningstar," Tony said in a detached tone. The retired King of the Underworld that Dan never stops talking about. »

Lucifer, surprised by the fact that Stark knew his true identity and didn't make much of it, turned away from Dan lying in bed in a deep sleep and stared at the vigilante genius.

"-Don't be surprised," said Tony, glibly checking up on his friend Dan with a quick glance. Dan always believed you when you claimed to be the devil himself. Sometimes he manages to see your other appearance less...glamorous. Ah, sleeping beauty awakes! »

Indeed, Dan was waking up. Yawning, he stretched before taking a look around. He greeted Tony with one hand and did not hide his amazement at discovering Lucifer at his bedside.

"-I had nothing to do with it, Danny boy," Stark defended himself, before Dan's reproachful gaze. Angel invited himself. He must have witnessed your fainting in live. »

Dan blushes, embarrassed: the exhaustion of the last few days had got the better of him and the whole world had seen him collapse from exhaustion. 

"-Chloe asked you to come?" Dan supposed, staring at Lucifer in the eyes. 

-No, she's looking after Trixie," Lucifer said, his features indecipherable. »

Chloe and Trixie! Caught up in his research in his laboratory, Dan had totally obliterated the consequences of his TV appearance for his ex-wife and daughter. But if Chloe hadn't asked Lucifer, what was he doing here?

A sour terror crept into the convalescent man's home as he got up from bed and tried to escape from his room.

But Lucifer intercepted the young man, who struggled, in mad panic.

"-You've come to punish me!" Dan shouted hysterically. Let go of me! Get your hands off me! Tony, help me! »

Lucifer, caught unawares by the young man's terror, tried to calm him down by holding him close.

"-I will do you no harm," he said, moved by the distress of Dan who trembled in his arms. I'm sorry if my past behavior led you to this idea. I'm sorry, Daniel. »

Tony had almost donned his Iron Man armor when his friend called for help. He decided at the last second not to intervene, having detected no hostile intent from Lucifer towards Dan.

But he didn't sneak out of the room, despite the angel's mute summons to give them privacy. 

Dan had finally calmed down, stubbornly keeping his head down and waiting. A flash of tenderness illuminated Lucifer's dark eyes and he kissed the young man's hair.

Dan stiffened, unaccustomed to a gesture of affection from the angel. But he finally relaxed and smiled, hesitant and uncertain.

"-And now what do we do?" he said, feeling ashamed of his panic attack and daring to face Lucifer's gaze.

Lucifer smiled, amused and indulgent.

" -You rest and tell me how you became a doctor. "he suggested, gently.

Dan sat down on his bed and consulting with Tony's gaze, he decided to tell his secret:

"-It's easy, I'm a gifted man. Michael, your twin, recommended that I never get noticed when I was eight years old. But I started medical school while I was in the army and graduated in two years in total anonymity. With the complicity of my superiors. Nothing exciting. »

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer got tense when Daniel mentioned his twin brother Michael and promised himself that he would have a conversation with Amenadiel to clarify certain points.

Michael rarely intervened except in human affairs and only at Father's command. Daniel was becoming more and more interesting and mysterious.

"-Rest, Daniel," advised Lucifer, urging the young man to lie down in bed and kissing him on the forehead.

-Why are you here? "wanted to know Dan, who savored the caress of the kiss on his skin and noticed that Tony had left the room.

Lucifer was asking himself the same question. He knew the answer when he met Dan's frank, honest and open face and his green eyes so clear and confident.

He leaned over to the convalescent young man's ear and whispered a few words that brought tears of fullness to Dan's cheeks.

"Stay, please. " prayed the young man, softly.

Lucifer, taking off his jacket and shoes, slipped into bed and Daniel huddled in his arms, falling asleep almost immediately, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Daniel darling. "Lucifer promised, in an inaudible breath.

The end.

The 23rd of March, 2020.  
Duneline


End file.
